


Sometimes, you just let go

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, He's possessed, I'm evil, Possession, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Takumi fought, and fought, and fought...Right up until he couldn't anymore.





	Sometimes, you just let go

**Author's Note:**

> So I managed to gather enough spoons to write something. For anyone looking for an update to my series My Love, the Song you have Sung, I'm sorry that this isn't it. I'm working on it, I promise! But for now I hope this will help tide you over.

A year and a half ago, it was just a whisper in his mind and a small headache.

A year and a half ago, he ignored it.

A year ago, he started with the nightmares. 

Six months ago, he would randomly black out throughout his day.

Three months ago, he was thrown to the passenger seat of his own mind.

Now, he was fighting it as well as he could. That song broke through the pain, and he heard a voice. One lone voice, telling him to shoot. 

When he heard that he threw himself against the guilded golden bars of his mental prison, kicking, screaming, using everything he could. He fought as hard as he could for the tiniest ounce of control, and used it to knock the arrow off course. He didn't manage more than a twitch of his muscle, but that was all he could do. For once, he accepted this. For once, he let go.

He let go, falling to the floor of his spiritual cage, limp, and in that moment he died. He felt himself fading, losing connection to this world. He closed his eyes.

For the first time in his life, he let go. For the first time in his life, he accepted that he wasn't strong enough, that he never would be strong enough. 

For the last time in his life, he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated! 
> 
> (And I promise that the update is coming up for my series! For now, all I'll tell you is: poor Siegbert)


End file.
